


Other Fics

by AlvieAshgrove



Series: OCs [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvieAshgrove/pseuds/AlvieAshgrove
Summary: This is a songfic that I worked hard on. Please listen to the song first before reading and be nice in your comments.
Relationships: Ailbe/Yanderiplier
Series: OCs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542790





	1. Brother by Kodaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a songfic that I worked hard on. Please listen to the song first before reading and be nice in your comments.

“Evening, Miss. I wonder if you could help me.” **  
**

Ailbe nearly jumped out of her skin at the unexpected voice. She had been cleaning up the manors’ music room, minding her own business and not really expecting anyone to come in. Turning around, she saw Wilford, well, the old version of Wilford, the version that was once named William. Her usual cold eyes softened at the sight of him. It wasn’t often that Wilford’s sanity came back and he rarely remembered anything during those times.

“Wil…” Ailbe started slowly, she didn’t know how far into William he was and it was always better not to assume.

William chuckled, a small smile on his lips that was just barely seen past his now black mustache. A tinge of pink just at the edges. “Ah, I see we’ve met before. I apologize for not really remembering. My mind does that as you probably already know.” He sighed, stepping further into the music room while Ailbe stood in place, her icy blue eyes staying locked onto him.

“We haven’t actually.” She responded softly, her Irish accent barely able to be heard. “I’ve heard a bit about you though, as a caution, in case something happened. I’m sure you understand.”

William hummed in agreement, taking a seat on the nearest stool in front of Ailbe. “Of course. Now about that help.” The light smile never fading but something in his brown eyes seemed hurt though he didn’t say it.

Ailbe leaned back against the grand piano she had been dusting. “Sure. Though I wonder if I’ll be of any use. I’m not the most… supportive type of person.” 

“I’m sure you’ll do fine.” William waved a dismissive hand before continuing, “Do you have any advice on how to help cope with… memories. Ones that seem to-”

“-Come up at the worst times.” Ailbe interrupted with a nod. She knew all too well of those kinds of memories. Visions that plague you even in your sleep. William nodded with her, understanding that she knew though sad that it was most likely the reason behind her cold stare. “I usually sing.”

“Sing?”

Ailbe nodded once more, “Yeah, something that pertains to it in some form. It helps calm me and work through the pain the memories bring.”

William thought for a moment, “I’m not much of a singer, my dear. I don’t know if it would help.”

Ailbe pushed off the piano, walking to a different instrument in thought. Singing was her passion and her comfort next to her sister and even if he couldn’t sing, attempting to would still bring about the same result. “It doesn’t have to be good to help. Think of the memories you’re having and find the song in your heart. It’ll come naturally after that.”

“Well, if you’re sure then I’ll take your word for it” William took some time to search his thoughts before taking a deep breath and starting his song.

 ** _“When we were young we were the ones; The kings and queens oh yeah, we ruled the world.”_** He smiled slightly at the words, unnoticing when Ailbe hurried back to the piano, readying herself to start with a tune that matched them perfectly. **_“We smoked cigarettes, man no regrets. I wish I could relive every single word.”_**

 ** _“We’ve taken different paths and traveled different roads. I know we’ll always end up on the same one when we’re old.”_** William closed his eyes, recalling the memories of the war, of himself on the battlefield, the explosions, the gunfire…of Damien. Damien. He was there, through all of it. The hell they went through together before Damien was shot in the leg and medically discharged. They were–they are best friends, brothers. **_“And when you’re in the trenches and you’re under fire I will cover you.”_**

 _ **“If I was dying on my knees, You would be the one to rescue me.”**_ Tears quickly welled in William’s eyes. The truth spilled with every word, every note, seeming to be too much but continued on even as his voice shook, Other instruments beginning to play along thanks to Ailbe’s magic. **_“And if you were drowned at sea, I’d give you my lungs so you could breathe.”_**

 ** _“I’ve got you brother~; I’ve got you brother~”_** The chorus came so naturally, spilling in its rhythm from his lips and after the first two times Ailbe joined in for the last two; Feeling the emotions William had before using her magic to let the piano continue it’s playing without her. _**“I’ve got you brother~; I’ve got you brother~”**_

Ailbe made her way to the seat in front of him as he opened his eyes. That same smile on his features, crinkling the corners of his eyes and allowing the tears to spill freely from them.

 _ **“Oh brother, we’ll go deeper than the ink beneath the skin of our tattoos,”**_ William unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, showing Ailbe the tattoo that set on the right of his chest. Even with his eccentricities, the tattoo was simplistic. Dates from the wars he was in and a bullet with the date that Damien was shot. A reminder for the rest of his life. _**“Though we don’t share the same blood you’re my brother and I love you that’s the truth.”**_

 _ **“We’re living different lives. Heaven only knows, If we’ll make it back with all our fingers and our toes,”**_ William recalled more; When Damien became mayor and William was off on his expeditions they sent letters to each other. Even when they hadn’t seen each other in years they felt as if no time had passed between them. _**“5 years, 20 years, come back it will always be the same.**_ ”

What Ailbe and William didn’t know was that Dark had been walking close by and stopped just outside the door, listening to the sound of his best friend’s voice break, even in its lovely song. The memories flooding his mind as well, though he decided not to interrupt but instead to listen and feel the love from his long lost friend.

 _ **“If I was dying on my knees you would be the one to rescue me.”**_ William clenched his eyes shut this time, feeling more passion swell in his heart and loving the accompaniment that Ailbe and her magic provided. _**“And if you were drowned at sea. I would give you my lungs so you could breathe.”**_

 _ **“I’ve got you brother~; I’ve got you brother~.”**_ The chorus was shorter this time but Ailbe chimed in nonetheless, standing once more in front of him, gently and slowly touching at his temple…

 _ **“And if we hit on troubled water! I’ll be the one to keep you warm and safe.”**_ William’s sudden explosion of his song rippled with Ailbe’s magic causing her eyes to glow and her mist to form the memory of William and Damien in battle. Side-by-side they stood until Damien went down and William was there to gather him up and drag him to safety. Bullets scraping by him the entire way. _**“And we’ll be carrying each other! Until we say goodbye on our dying day.”**_

 _ **“Because I’ve got you brother~; I’ve got you brother~,”**_ Dark had peered into the room this time, seeing the misty memory play and he couldn’t help but sing softly to the chorus. Tears lightly staining his cheeks as he held his hand over his own tattoo. He wanted so badly to hold his brother, his best friend but it was ill-advised with Wilford in this state. _**“I’ve got you brother~; I’ve got you brother~.**_ ”

 ** _“If I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me.”_** William gripped at Ailbe’s wrist, keeping her hand against him as the memories faded. The warmth of her skin calming him. **_“And if you were drowned at sea. I would give you my lungs so you could breathe.”_**

Ailbe closed her eyes and let the song ripple through her. To complement the piano’s music and William’s haunting voice, she sang no words in particular but was powerful all the same. Her voice was drawn out as she sang out complementing notes to go along with her piano. Ailbe’s voice was solemn while tears spilled from all who could hear and her magic let the music fade with the end of the song. In one final powerful burst, they both sang the final words of the piece. _**“I’ve got you brother~; I’ve got you brother~.”**_

Sighing in content, William slowly pulled Ailbe’s hand away, patting the back of it with his free hand and standing up. He honestly felt so much better and he also felt himself starting to change back into Wilford. His brown hair tinging back into a soft pink almost as if he was glowing. “Thank you. I’m sorry I won’t remember this but I hope when and if it happens again, I can come to you once more.”

Nodding lightly, Ailbe wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled. Never has she felt the emotions of another like this, let alone so old and scarred. This gave her a new look on the mad man that annoyed her, that would still annoy her, but she would be more understanding of him.

Ailbe coughed to clear her throat and compose herself. “Of course. I’m… honestly happy it worked for you.” She squeezed his hand before letting go. “Thank you for sharing your song and… come back anytime.”

With it all out now, William bowed slightly and walked out. Wilford came out in the next hour and they never knew Dark was there either as he had left shortly after the last words of the song.

It was a sad but heartwarming day for them all and suddenly the manor seemed all too quiet.


	2. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened the night before The Accident.

To say she was tired was beyond an understatement. Training with Phantom always wore her out fast as he didn't hold back. Don't misunderstand though, she preferred it that way. Ailbe yawned and stretched, relaxing further into her hammock outside Phantom's trailer. The night was bright with stars and the breeze was warm and relaxing. Her arms hurt as the new scars from practice burned like they had been dipped in lava but she was too tired to care.

Finally starting to doze, Marvin popped up beside her with excitement in his voice. "Hey, Ailbe!" The sound spooked her and her eyes shot open to see her co-worker nearly leaning in her face, "You wanna see my new concoction to add to the routine?!"

Ailbe groaned and rolled her eyes at his continued excited yelling. "No thank you, Marvin." She yawned again, "I'm too tired right now." She didn't hate him but he was wearing on her nerves these few days.

"Oh..." Marvin's energy dropped but he still kept a decent smile. "Ok, I'll let your rest then." He was slightly disappointed but understood how hard she's been pushing herself. Maybe he'd try tomorrow morning to show her. She would be well-rested and be able to see it a bit better too now that he thought about it.

She would see it tomorrow indeed. Though, she would only see the aftermath of an accident caused by Nightmare.


End file.
